La hora del Crepúsculo
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: Quizás no reconozcan en mis ojos azules a aquella Rosalie que conocieron. Conocen mi historia. Conocen a mi familia, pero ahora todo es diferente..." Después de Amanecer, la historia de Edward y Bella se cierra,pero Rose lucha por ser madre...
1. Chapter 1

Hoooola!!!! De no escribir ningún fic en tanto tiempo a todos estos nuevos me estoy quedando sin ideas... xD es broma. Bueno este es otro fic por caps que como sabréis subiré los caps cuando pueda, porque **no tengo internet** y tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades, y subir los mil fics que escribo todos de una vez. De todas formas intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

Bueno este fic va sobre Rosalie. Está situado después de Amanecer, así que **si no quieres ser spoileado a lo bestia... SAL AHORA MISMO!!!** ¿ya ha salido el que no quiere saber nada porque aún no se ha terminado Amanecer? ¿Sí? Bien, pues está situada un tiempo después, cuando Ness ya tiene la apariencia de una niña de 6 añitos. Bueno (vaya tocho he escrito) ahí está el fic:

Prólogo

_**Todo parece tan distinto ahora.**_

_**No soy un vampiro.**_

_**No soy humana.**_

_**Pero parte de mi historia ya la conocéis aunque ahora no veáis en mis ojos azules a la Rosalie que conocisteis. Todo empezó con **_**Ella**_**. Diferente de mi yo de ahora, pero parecida.**_

_**----------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------------------**_

Capítulo 1

_Ella_ no era un vampiro.

Tampoco era humana.

Y sin embargo Renesmee existía. Podía verla, podía oírla, podía sentirla. Tan distinta y tan parecida a mí que parecía imposible que fuese mi sobrina, Sonreí al escucharla fuera de la casa. Estaba aprendiendo a jugar al estilo de su padre: con velocidad, sin fallar... y sin despeinarse.

Bella jugaba con ellos también. Bella... a pesar de que al principio la odié por tomar la decisión de ser un vampiro, ahora la quería al igual que mis otros hermanos. Me había dado la oportunidad de disfrutar de la hija que nunca tendría. Pero eso también me hacía envidiarla. Suspiré.

- Rose –me llamó Emmett a mi espalda-, Rose, cariño –insistió abrazándome por la cintura-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí –murmuré.

- Es Ness otra vez, ¿verdad? – dijo adivinando mis pensamientos. Posó un beso en mi cuello intentando tranquilizarme -. Sabes, cuando mi vida consistía en cazar y beber, cuando me convertí, tú estuviste conmigo todos los días – tomó aire mientras enlazaba mis manos a las suyas -. Cegado por la sed llegué a romperte tres costillas – dijo pasando la mano por donde me había mordido y me había desgarrado tres costillas, aunque ahora sólo quedaba una media luna de plata en el lugar de la herida -. ¡Maté a dos personas! – miré hacia otro lado intentando no recordar – Pero tú estuviste ahí siempre, aunque yo era una bestia, un monstruo,... tú estuviste conmigo, Rose. Cuando por fin conseguí controlarme, _te vi_. Te conocía por supuesto, pero era como si... – sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando a Emmett ser sincero y serio, pero lo estaba haciendo por mí -... era como si... fueses nueva para mí. Brillabas como una luz al final de un túnel. Una esperanza. Me salvaste. Cuando ya no hubo nada que me distrajera, cuando superé mi... _adicción_... fue como si te viese por primera vez y pensé – dijo mirándome a los ojos -: "Vaya... me ha tocado la guapa" – me eché a reír y presioné mis labios con los suyos.

- Tienes razón, no me hace falta un hijo, para eso te tengo a ti, que eres tan inmaduro y tan difícil de cuidar como uno de ellos – contesté sonriendo.

- Tía Rose – gritó la pequeña Renesmee corriendo hacia mí. Saltó encima de mis rodillas y apoyó su mano en mi mejilla con una cálida caricia. Mil imágenes se agolparon en mi mente, todo en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento la pequeña, hasta que ésta se centró en un pensamiento: nosotras dos jugando juntas al béisbol con Bella y Edward.

- Ness – la llamó Edward desde la puerta -, díselo hablando.

- La miré a los ojos, aquellos ojos castaños de su madre. Con su don había aprendido a proyectar todo lo que quería y apenas hablaba. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que empezar a hablar si queríamos seguir viviendo entre los humanos.

- Tía Rose – comenzó -, ¿quieres _jogar_ conmigo?

- Se dice jugar.

- Juuu-gaaar.... ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – repitió Renesmee.

- Sí claro que quiero jugar contigo, cariño.

Sonrió y salió corriendo por la puerta. Edward se quedó mirándome apoyado en el marco.

- Gracias – susurró difícil que es para ti ver a Ness y lo mucho que la quieres. También sé lo que sientes por Bella, el cariño y la envidia... Sí, ella también lo sabe – respondió a mi pregunta no formulada -. Pero ambos sabemos que detrás de esa fachada de frialdad hay más... Lo siento, siento que tú no puedas conseguirlo.

Emmett, sentado a mi lado, nos miraba a Edward y a mí, pasando la mirada del uno al otro como en un estúpido partido de tennis, incapaz de hablar. Cuando Edward terminó de hablar, sentí su mirada en mi nuca, aún incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Yo por mi parte tenía la mirada fija en Edward, y Emmett supo perfectamente en qué estaba pensando. No tenía poderes mentales como Edward, pero conmigo no le hacía falta, me conocía y sabía que estaba dolida, dolida y confusa. No me esperaba aquella respuesta de Edward, no pensaba que él fuese a sacar el tema nunca y sin embargo lo había hecho, me había hablado de mis sentimientos hacia Ness, y eso me había hecho daño y él seguramente lo sabía. Porque me dolía pensar en Renesmee, porque me dolía su simple existencia, pero al tiempo me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque era mi sobrina y la quería, la adoraba... pero precisamente en la causa de mi alegría estaba esa espina que me causaba ese dolor: era mi sobrina, mi sobrina y nada más.

- Edward – sonreí. No hacía falta que se lo dijese, él sabía lo que yo pensaba, pero aún así me levanté y le susurré al oído -: gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de cuidar de mi sobrina.

No hacía falta que le dijera nada más, él había comprendido mis palabras. Salí a jugar, sabiendo que dejaba atrás a un confuso Emmett, preocupado por mí y posiblemente enfadado con Edward, pero yo le había prometido a mi sobrina jugar con ella.

****.****

Bueno, sólo con el prólogo os dejo con la intriga, así que creo que no hace falta que os diga nada ^^ Nos leemos y muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!! Mil gracias por los comentarios!!! Espero que os guste la historia al completo y no sólo el principio (os adelanto: el final es alegre, aunque con un punto amargo, dependiendo de la perspectiva con la que se mire). Bueno, aquí está el segundo cap! Espero que os guste igual que el primero (o más).

**Capítulo 2**

La tarde pasaba tranquila en la casa. Renesmee jugaba con Jacob en el salón, mientras Charlie, Edward y Emmett disfrutaban del partido. De vez en cuando Jacob paraba unos instantes para mirar los resultados, pero lo hacía sin prestar verdadera atención a la pantalla, lo malo de la imprimación era eso. Para él lo primero era Renesmee y aunque no había dejado de ser el chucho impertinente y desagradable a la par que maloliente de siempre, no se le podía negar que cuidaba bien de Renesmee.

Alice, Bella y yo charlábamos con Esme sentadas en el salón, como si nuestros cuerpos marmóreos necesitaran que nos sentásemos a descansar Pero nuestra continua convivencia con humanos nos había enseñado a movernos como ellos, a camuflarnos hasta tal punto que nos movíamos por inercia, cambiando las posturas de nuestras piernas, como si estuviesen cansadas, moviéndonos en nuestros asientos, buscando siempre una posición más cómoda...

- Parece que Charlie por fin ha aprendido a convivir con la idea de que no eres la Bella de antes – comenté mirando al padre de mi nueva hermana por encima del hombro.

- Sí – contestó Bella -. Sé que ha sido duro para él, incluso le costó asimilar el golpe de que Renesmee era su nieta y no la sobrina de Edward.

- Pero no llegasteis a decírselo, ¿no? – comentó Esme. Su rostro siempre manifestaba, aunque ella no fuese consciente de ello, el amor que sentía por nosotros, como si cada palabra que saliese de nuestro labios valiese la pena escucharla.

- No, pero ya sabes... Edward... – dijo señalándolo. Supe que él estaba escuchando la conversación con sumo detalle, aunque a ojos de Charlie pareciese que ponía sus cinco sentidos en el partido. Claro que Charlie no sabía que Edward tenía un sexto sentido – Charlie adivinó que era mi hija desde el primer instante en que vio sus ojos.

- Son iguales a tus ojos castaños Bella – le dijo sonriendo Alice. Se habían hecho tan amigas desde el primer instante, que a veces me sentía realmente desplazada, pero entonces Bella me miraba y me sonreía y Alice me llamaba y me unía a ellas, como tendría que ser en una verdadera familia.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jasper? – pregunté mirando a Alice.

- Espera sólo un instante – contestó. Entonces sonó el timbre del microondas. Y vi como Jasper bajaba tan rápido las escaleras que los ojos de Charlie no habrían podido verle. Salió de la cocina como si llevase allí todo el tiempo, con un cuenco con palomitas recién hechas.

Charlie se abalanzó sobre la fuente de palomitas, Edward cogió un par para disimular, Jasper se contuvo, pero Emmett... sonreí al verle coger una gran puñado y llevárselo a la boca. ¿Cómo conseguía a veces ser tan burro? Nessie salió disparada hacia el cuenco y cogió con sus dos manos un puñado de palomitas que compartió con Jacob.

- Ay, cómo lo hecho de menos... – susurró Bella. Automáticamente las tres nos giramos para mirarla -. No sé, de vez en cuando recuerdo que esos sabores me llenaban, y me gustaban, recuerdo lo buenas que estaban antes unas palomitas saladas y sin embargo ahora las pruebo...

- Y saben a tierra – contestamos las tres a coro y nos echamos a reír.

Recuerdo esa sensación de añoranza. Es como si todo lo que antes nos resultaba increíble e imprescindible, ahora no fuese más que un simple reflejo, una sombra. Mi corazón se encogió al pensar que no era sólo el sabor de las comidas lo que perdíamos al convertir nuestros cuerpos en perfectos, al convertirnos en la mejor máquina de matar del mundo, al convertirnos en vampiros. Cuanto más nos acercamos a la luz más grande es la sombra que proyectamos... y mi sombra abarcaba a mi familia, a la que tuve y a la que podría haber tenido.

----.----

La tarde fluyó tranquila hasta que se fue Charlie, que estuvo jugando con su nieta hasta bien entrada la noche. Después se fue en su coche, seguramente dispuesto a dormir en una cama cómoda, otro deseo que se nos negaba a nosotros: nada de sueños. Él dormiría ocho horas que nosotros viviríamos como si fueran cualquier otra hora del día. Seguramente Edward jugaría una partida de ajedrez con Alice, Jacob se iría a dormir con Renesmee y, mientras Bella echaba un pulso con Emmett que apostaba con Jasper, Esme y yo charlaríamos.

Y así sucedió: Edward ganó la partida, Jacob se fue a dormir seguido de la pequeña y el incansable Emmett se negaba a dejarse perder por Bella.

- Es fantástico – me dijo Esme sentada junto a mí. Sus ojos emitían un destello de felicidad, que empezaba a creer que los míos jamás reflejarían.

- ¿Qué es tan fantástico? – dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Tú – contestó y sentí cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – todos y cada uno de vosotros. Sois fantásticos.

- Tú también lo eres Esme – le contesté dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella agarró mi mano y me miró a los ojos.

- Algún día Rosalie, espero que puedas ser feliz – me dijo, y su rostros había cambiado al de preocupación.

- Yo ya soy feliz.

- Pero no del todo – respondió y sus ojos se clavaron en mí como dos puñales que me forzaban a exponer mis sentimientos, obligándome... y supe que no aguantaría su mirada por mucho más. Me levanté, pero no solté su mano, obligándola a seguirme.

Salimos fuera de la casa. Quizás hacía frío, pero mi cuerpo gélido, atrapado para siempre en este témpano de hielo que el fuego de la transformación creó no distinguía muy bien las temperaturas.

- Esme – comencé. Sus ojos preocupados seguían fijos en mí. Me di la vuelta para intentar esquivar su mirada -. ¿Sabes cuando presientes que estás hecha para algo? ¿Cuando sabes que algo es tu predestinación? ¿Conoces esa sensación de saber tu meta, tu destino, aquello para lo cual existes?

Esme asintió, pero no hacía falta ninguna palabra para darme a entender que lo sabía. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo era captado por el mío, la sentía tras de mí, sabía su postura, sus movimientos, cada átomo de oxígeno que pasaba por sus pulmones sin necesidad alguna de respiración era captado por mi cuerpo, otra consecuencia de ser vampiro.

- Y si – la voz se me quebró - ... y si aquello para lo que estás hecho jamás puede hacerse posible, ¿qué harías Esme? ¿Qué harías si aquello para lo que has sido creada no se cumple nunca?

Esme se acercó hasta mí. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, espasmódicamente en una contracción convulsiva, y Esme supo ver en mi rostro las falsas lágrimas invisibles que mis ojos secos ya no podía producir. Me abrazó con cuidado, pero mis pies ya no me servían de mucho y mis piernas, después de medio siglo, me fallaron. Caí al suelo, pero Esme me sujetó a tiempo, como una madre, cuida de su hiija. Y conmigo en sus brazos, con mi rostro apretado en su pecho, y mi cuerpo convulsionado como el de una niña llorando sin control, me acunó. Me acunó como una madre a su hijo, como cualquier madre a cualquiera de sus hijos.

Comenzó a susurrar una pequeña nana, que sin saber por qué me resultaba familiar:

_Una estrella en el cielo _

_llora ahora por ti, _

_porque vive soñando _

_con verte feliz. _

_Sus lágrimas son la lluvia _

_que caen sobre las dos, _

_cada gota es una historia, _

_una historia llena de amor. _

_Yo soy la estrella, mi niña, yo soy la estrella _

_que tus sueños guardó, _

_para poder protegerlos _

_en mi corazón. _

_No llores más, que así _

_se lo dijo la Luna al Sol: _

_la vida es un sueño _

_y los sueños, sueños son._

Por alguna razón mis sollozos secos se disiparon con la dulzura de su voz. Quizás la letra no tuviese mucho sentido, como la de la mayoría de las nanas, pero me estaba diciendo que ella estaría allí para protegerme, para guardar mis sueños...

****.****

Os gustó?? Siento mi malas dotes como escritor de poesía, apenas tiene métrica y la rima es muuuuy mejorable, aunque he de confesar que estuve buscando alguna nana que pegase con la escena y os prometo que hay letras muuuucho peores.

Mil gracias por leerme y perodón por el retraso con este cap!!!

Nos leemos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! Casi me da vergüenza seguir escribiendo después de mi muestra como poeta xD. Bueno eso es aparte, lo importante es la historia no?? (Por favor decidme que sí, DECIDME QUE SÍ!!!)

He aquí después de desvariar como un loco el tercer cap de la historia. Si os fijáis, los dos primeros capítulos son una especie de untroducción, he intentado que conozcáis y comprendáis a Rosalie más allá de esa apariencia fría que siempre intenta aparentar. Ahora empieza la acción :D

**Capítulo 3**

Ahora que lobos y vampiros estábamos unidos por el vínculo entre Renesmee y Jacob, siempre teníamos visitas y aunque nos habían invitado en numerosas ocasiones a asistir a sus barbacoas al aire libre o a disfrutar del calor de una hoguera alrededor de la cual se cuentan historias, nosotros preferíamos rechazar las invitaciones. Al fin y al cabo, ¿nos iba a servir de algo el hecho de sentarnos en torno a la lumbre? ¿Nos iba a calentar realmente la piel? Sabíamos el origen de sus leyendas y en casi todas terminan matando a alguno de nosotros, aunque he de confesar que muchos lo merecían.

Habíamos rechazado todas las invitaciones, todas... excepto aquella. Carlisle había dicho que era bueno para ambos lados unir las dos familias, que nos haría más fuertes y que dentro de poco seríamos una.

Así que nos dirigíamos todos hacia la reserva de los quileute, después de más de cincuenta años volvíamos a pisar aquella tierra que apestaba a chucho. Renesmee había vuelto a crecer y ahora presentaba la apariencia de una chica de trece años. Su crecimiento se iba frenando poco a poco, como si su cuerpo se estuviese preparando para quedar congelado, como si la ponzoña actuase sobre ella pero a lo largo de seis largos años, preparándola y esperando para congelarla para siempre en la edad de los aparentes dieciocho.

Esta vez había decidido no conducir. Iba sentada en la parte trasera del Volvo de Edward, que conducía sin mirar la carretera al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Bella. Emmett me agarraba la cintura, sentado a mi lado, pero mi mirada estaba fija en el cielo del atardecer. Sonreí para mí. Una vez había oído a Edward definir la muerte como una crepúsculo, un atardecer y que los vampiros vivíamos para siempre en esa noche eterna. Pero a Edward se le había olvidado que el crepúsculo es también el momento previo al amanecer. Una amanecer que nunca llegaría...

El sol desaparecía completamente por el horizonte en el momento en que llegamos La Push. No la recordaba así, pero, por encima del olor a chucho pude distinguir un paraje precioso, mucho más bello de lo que mis recuerdos me permitían. Seguramente, mis recuerdos estaban así de borrosos debido a que mis sentidos en aquella época estaban todos puestos en el hedor a licántropo de la zona.

Edward detuvo el Volvo delante de la casa de Jacob, su padre ya nos esperaba, junto con gran parte de la manada de los quileute. Estaban todos, sin faltar ninguno, excepto Sue y Charlie, que preferían mantenerse al margen de los temas de la manada, sobre todo por el escepticismo del padre de Bella.

La puerta de Bella fue la primera en abrirse. Bajó del coche y esperó a que Edward se reuniera con ella. El coche de Carlisle llegaba en ese instante. Alice se apeó del coche al mismo tiempo que Esme y Jasper. Carlisle también descendió del vehículo. Emmett aferró mi mano. Elevé mi mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos ambarinos mirándome con ese tono burlesco siempre presente en ellos. Por alguna razón que no entendí sonreí. Abrí la puerta tranquilamente y bajé del coche.

- ¡Carlisle! – saludó Billy estrechando la mano a mi padre – No te puedes hacer a la idea de la gran alegría que supone para nosotros el hecho de que hayáis aceptado al fin nuestra invitación.

Miré Por encima de mi hombro hacia la posición de Edward y Bella. Tal y como pensaba Billy mentía. La mirada de Edward fija en Sam me lo decía. Seguramente se estaba concentrando en los pensamientos del licántropo, atento por si se diese el caso, poder avisar del peligro. Alice, mientras tanto, aferraba la mano helada de Jasper, que, erguido y serio como siempre que hacíamos presencia en un acto entre humanos se situaba tras ella.

- Para nosotros es un honor poder compartir una noche con vosotros – Carlisle sonrió y su sonrisa fue acompañada por la siempre cálida mirada de Esme.

Leah y Seth se aproximaban desde detrás de la manada. Seguramente para saludar a Edward, aunque la mirada y la expresión de Leah daba a entender que por ella nos podíamos morir todos, que ella seguiría igual de feliz. Busqué entonces con la mirada a Renesmee, aunque no me fue difícil localizarla. Su apariencia cambiaba tanto y tan rápido que a veces me costaba adaptarme a los cambios, me costaba incluso reconocerla, pero sus ojos marrones eran inigualables, al igual que lo fueron los ojos de su madre antes de que dar congelada en el abrazo eterno de la inmortalidad de los vampiros. Su cuerpo se asemejaba ya al de una chica de trece años. Según los cálculos de Carlisle sólo restaban unos dos años para que el cuerpo de Renesmee quedase atrapado en la edad de sus aparentes dieciocho.

Agarré la mano de Emmett, que me rodeó por completo con uno de sus brazos, y comenzamos a caminar a un paso completamente humano cercanos al final de la comitiva, justo delante de Alice y Jazz. Nos dirigíamos a algún lugar en las montañas, donde, los miembros de la verdadera manada, aquellos que habían heredado la peculiaridad de los quileute por transformarse en lobo se reunían con los ancianos de la aldea y sus familiares a pasar las noches a la luz de una fogata contando historias sobre los heroicos miembros de su clan y como matarnos a nosotros. Me sentía como un gato en una perrería, entrando en una fiesta canina cuyo título se podía leer en la entrada con grandes letras mayúsculas: 50 MANERAS DISTINTAS DE COCINAR EL GATO. Sólo que yo, en lugar de leer la palabra gato leería VAMPIRO.

- No es la primera vez que vengo a una de las fogatas nocturnas de los quileute – me dice Bella desde mi derecha. Seguramente Edward le ha dicho lo que estaba pensando y ella no ha dudado un segundo y se ha retrasado hasta llegar a nuestro nivel para hablar conmigo -. Vine por primera y única vez cuando aún era humana… - sentí cómo su voz se apagaba poco a poco. Había ido en la época en le que Edward la había abandonado, cuando se había ido, dejándola sola y abandonada, respaldada en aquel momento en el amor que ella misma se intentaba convencer sentía por el chucho que ahora imprimaba a mi sobrina.

- Lo sé – le dije y le dirigí una sonrisa -. Sé que habías venido antes me lo dijiste. Pero por mucho que intento recordarme a mí misma que ahora nuestras familias están unidas no puedo dejar de pensar que… bueno… que… - _que nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo_, quise decirle, pero me sonaba tan ridículo y tan extrañamente real decir aquella frase en aquel lugar que no me atreví a formular aquella frase -… que sus historias también hablan de nosotros y tú las has escuchado. Siempre matan a alguno.

- Y siempre quedan ellos como lo héroes, como los increíbles salvadores de la humanidad que mataron a "El Frío" – Bella me sonrió -. Pero Jacob me asegurado que esta vez se han esforzado en buscar historias distintas, ya sabes, en las que no nos ensarten en un palo para quemarnos.

Emmett sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Bella. Sin duda, lo habrían hecho en alguna de sus cacerías de Vampiros, intentando hacer una rica brocheta de vampiros. La imagen del cartel de 50 MANERAS DISTINTAS DE COCINAR VAMPIRO volvió a mi mente y reí. Reí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y juraría haber escuchado las carcajadas tenues de Edward unos metros por delante. Bella también rió y por un momento no me importó estar rodeada de chuchos que apestaban y cuyo olor me quemaba en la nariz. No me importaba y no me importaba porque estaba con mi familia, incluida Bella.

Mientras reíamos pude ver como la espesa cantidad de ramas se apartaban y dejaban paso a un claro en cuyo centro se podían observar las cenizas de un fuego que se había encendido hacía no mucho tiempo.

****.****

Bueno, ya he acabado. Os adelanto, una de esas historias, una de esas leyendas que se contarán junto a la lumbre tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia, pero para eso tenéis que esperar al siguiente cap. Espero vuestros RR y mil gracias por vuestro apoyo incluso después de leer la nana :S

Nos leemos!!


End file.
